Judal's Dream
by YukueFumei
Summary: "Tchk, how troublesome," Judal clicked his tongue. Even so he didn't stop in his tracks or change course, within this darkness you just had to move on. This beloved darkness wouldn't hesitate to crush him down once he stopped moving.


**I wrote this story some time ago when Magi was still airing. The story doesn't really have a purpose, I just really enjoy Judal's character. Sorry if the ending feels kind of abrupt, it's because I forgot the ending that I actually had in mind (oops). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.**

* * *

Nothing but darkness. Black void was all that Judal could see. Judal didn't question how he got to this place. Darkness had never bothered him, not even the dangers that the darkness could hide. If any danger came for him he just had to overcome it, that's how he grew up.

Judal started walking. He didn't have any destination, but he didn't feel like staying put in the same place. Because Judal knew this was the kind of place that could drive you crazy. He just had to find a way out, even this dark space had a point where it would end.

In the distance a voice could be heard. It was weeping.

"Tchk, how troublesome," Judal clicked his tongue. Even so he didn't stop in his tracks or change course, within this darkness you just had to move on. This beloved darkness wouldn't hesitate to crush him down once he stopped moving.

A white Rukh appeared in front of him, it really came from out of nowhere. Judal reached out for the little light, trying to catch it with his hand. But as always the little Rukh was too fast. It danced around in front of his face.

"Are you here to guide me?"

Judal gave a short chuckle. Of course it wouldn't answer him. As Judal pressed on the Rukh automatically took off ahead of Judal. So it was here to guide him. Not really surprising.

The weeping voice was getting louder as they seemed to get closer.

"This is such a drag!" Judal complained after walking for quite some time. "Hey! When will we finally get to the exit?"

Just as he said it a bright spot appeared in front of Judal. The Rukh took off towards the bright place, leaving Judal alone in the dark. Despite his lack of enthusiasm Judal set off at a jog.

Judal slowed his pace taking in the scenery that was clearly created of white Rukh. He was surrounded by trees, lined up neatly around a small meadow. It was like an oasis amidst the darkness. In the middle of the meadow there was boy sitting on his knees, clutching something against his chest. This boy had collected all the Rukh around him, he really was something else.

"What's wrong, chibi?" Judal leaned against a tree. Rather than feeling sorry for Aladdin it amused him to see Aladdin cry.

There was no answer from Aladdin, just another sob.

"You got lost in the dark?" Judal sniggered at his own joke.

Aladdin shook his head. He held out his hands, showing a small bird to Judal. The bird wasn't moving. "It fell down from its nest," Aladdin sobbed. "I came here too late."

Judal looked up, there was an empty bird nest indeed. "That's a pity," he replied. If he could he would have thrown a stone or something at the bird nest. It wasn't really his hobby to bully animals, but he would have loved to see Aladdins agitated face.

"Is it really worth crying over a dead bird?"

Aladdin nodded. "He died on his own, that fall probably didn't kill him too. Don't you think that's too sad?"

"Not really, it's just nature. Survival of the fittest." Judal took a few steps forward, kneeling down beside Aladdin. With one finger he poked the bird, it's body had gone cold already. It had died a long time ago. "If this stupid bird wasn't brave enough to fly of course it would fall to its dead. His parents probably got fed up with him and pushed him over the edge."

The words had opposite effect on Aladdin. Even bigger tears streamed down his face now, his hiccups got louder too.

"Stop crying already, it's so annoying!"

"B-but!"

Judal sighed. He resented this boy. He resented him for having these emotions, for being able to cry for someone else sake. These emotions he had to cut out of himself a long time ago in order to stay sane. Al Sarmen didn't allow him to be this weak, they didn't allow him to have emotions. No, more accurately they didn't allow him to have compassion. Those kind of feelings could only get in the way.

But this boy was really annoying, his voice was giving him an headache. "Hey chibi! If we bury that bird will you shut up?"

Aladdin gave a little nod.

"Then start digging already! Let's go looking for a good spot," Judal said as he grabbed Aladdins arm dragging him to his feet.

Judal looked around, walking over to a spot near a big tree. "Here?"

"Um," Aladdin agreed, clutching the little bird to his chest. Judal gave a sigh, it was clear he was going to have to dig that hole.

"Such a pain in the ass," He muttered to himself as he knelt down using his hands to make a hole. Without tools he couldn't dig a hole very deep, but it should be enough.

"Here, all done. Now let's bury the little guy."

Aladdin silently put the bird inside the grave. Tears rolled down his face as he started to bury the little bird, but he didn't let out any sound. Judal got down on his knees beside him and helped him bury the bird.

Judal looked over at Aladdin as they finished closing the little grave. He was still crying, not moving from his spot. Without a word Judal got up, walking over towards the edge of the meadow. He quickly found what he was looking for, flowers.

Judal took some and put them on the grave.

"May the little guy rest in peace," he said as he put down the last flower.

Judal felt Aladdin staring at him. As he looked over he could see he was smiling despite the tears on his face.

"Thank you. You're actually a nice guy!"

Aladdins smile suddenly dissolved into white rukh. No not just Aladdin, everything dissolved. All of a sudden Judal was surrounded by darkness again. After the warmth of that white rukh darkness had never felt more pressing.

With a gasp Judal woke up. It took him a few moments to take in his own bedroom. He was back in Kou Empire. Judal gave a sigh. What was with that dream?

"A nice guy, huh?" A smile appeared on his lips. "Don't make me laugh, Chibi."


End file.
